


【幸仁 | 丸 | 三角】潜伏期

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta, Yukimura Seiichi/Marui Bunta, Yukimura Seiichi/Niou Masaharu, Yukimura Seiichi/Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1





	【幸仁 | 丸 | 三角】潜伏期

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*丸→幸仁  
*幸仁注意，幸仁注意，三角注意  
*有点长，废话多，我就烂

1.  
“不好意思我来晚了！”  
欢快的声音由远及近，即使是余光也足够察觉来人跳跃的身影，三下两下落座在桌子对面。  
——甜兮兮的香味。  
“没关系，我们也刚到。” 幸村摆摆手，把菜单递过去。

仁王抬起眼皮看了对面一眼，也许是跑来的原因，脸颊有些微红，刘海凌乱的分散在额头前面，比发色浅些的粉色卫衣——宽大的连帽衫显得整个人更加乖巧娇小，胸口的位置随着喘息微微起伏着。  
幸村微笑着替不相识的两人做介绍，他侧过头对仁王说：  
“丸井文太，大学朋友，之前他咖啡店开业我去帮了忙的。”  
又抓过仁王的手，包裹在手心摩挲了两下。仁王不太自在，表情有些僵硬的把手抽回来，又快速看了看对面笑语盈盈的人。  
幸村也没坚持，给丸井倒了杯水，接着说：  
“仁王雅治，是个自由撰稿人。”  
他没再多说，但脸上宠溺柔软的表情足够说明一切。

丸井笑地开朗，朝仁王伸出手：  
“你好呀，有时间的话去我咖啡店玩~”  
仁王勾勾唇角，骨节分明的手握住丸井，力道刚好，吐字清晰：  
“会去的。”

幸村淡淡瞥了眼他们握着的手，侧身给仁王披上件外套。

丸井是来找幸村拿相片的。咖啡店开业后一直忙得不可开交，直到上个星期才有时间系统地规整店里的装饰摆设。除了他自己之前从世界各地带回来的小物件，木质的墙面也贴了不少精巧玩意。朝向问题，每天第一面迎接朝阳的墙日照时间格外长，丸井对待起来也重视，放什么上去都觉得不显诚意，最后想起了能当半个专业摄影师的幸村。  
幸村递过去一个严实的牛皮纸袋，厚厚一沓：  
“也不知道你想要什么类型的，都给你洗了一些出来，选好后我给你底片。”  
丸井笑的极甜，回了句“谢谢幸村君~”，迫不及待就打开看。表示惊叹的语气词一个接一个的往外蹦，好像怀里那包相片是这世界上最稀罕的物件。仁王忍不住又仔细打量了一下丸井，对方正拿着一张询问幸村是什么地方。  
“啊，是约克郡。” 幸村往前凑了凑，和丸井一起看向那张照片，左手握着仁王的右手在大腿上随意放着，“丸井之前去过吗？那里有一些古代城堡。”  
“是不是和我们大二那年去过的很像！” 红发的人有些兴奋，右手小幅度在半空中挥着，试图调动一些记忆，“就是那次去法国……那个那个……”  
“凡尔赛宫吗？” 幸村笑着接过话，眉眼又弯了几分，“倒是没有那么夸张，不过也很美。”

仁王插不上话，想拿手机，可右手又被幸村牢牢握住，撇了撇嘴只好四处张望。幸村还在和这位大学同学回忆往昔峥嵘，语调虽谈不上激动却也难掩愉悦。仁王视线转了一大圈，扫到丸井时正好对上那人不经意看过来的视线。  
半秒不到的时间，幸村微低着头甚至一句话都没讲完整，但也足够让仁王看清，那人眼尾上挑、略带轻浮的一个wink。

一顿饭吃完，幸村和仁王定的电影快要开场，三人只好分开。临走时丸井从口袋掏出张名片递给仁王：  
“幸村君平时忙，你一个人无聊就来店里找我玩啊。”  
幸村牵着仁王，侧过头朝他挑挑眉：“丸井倒是没给过我。”  
“幸村君不是来过吗， ” 丸井咧着一口白牙，又俏皮的往两人方向探了探身子，“那我不打扰你们约会啦！拜拜~”

等待电影开场的时间，趁着幸村去买爆米花，仁王掏出那张名片闻了闻。  
——甜丝丝的，倒是不讨厌。

2\.   
丸井的咖啡店，看起来和他本人气质相当不符。仁王本以为会直面一些让他一言难尽的可爱元素，结果真站在这里时，反而有种进了图书馆的肃穆感。  
设计简洁大方，该是敲掉了楼层之间的隔板，整个空间宽敞明亮。木质楼梯直通向二楼的沙发座位，一楼日照极好的角落随意放了几张懒人沙发，设计别致的矮几上零散放着几本书。  
仁王四处打量了一番，没有看到丸井。

一楼中心的大理石柜台前，长相甜美的女孩注意到仁王，笑着问：“先生需要点什么吗？”  
“丸井呢，我找他。”  
“诶？” 女孩愣了愣，神色中带了几分警惕，“请问有事吗？”  
“他要我来的。” 说着掏出口袋里的名片给女孩儿看，在女孩再次打量自己的时候歪着头摆出一副无辜的模样。  
女孩犹豫地指了指楼上：“丸井君一般在楼上，最里面的沙发。”

丸井正横躺在质地老旧的皮沙发上举着本书念念有词，仁王靠近了些才听清他在读食谱。  
感觉到脸上投射下来的阴影，丸井挪开硕大的杂志，看到仁王后眼睛一亮：  
“你来了啊！我去给你煮咖啡！” 说完一翻身从沙发上坐起来。  
语气熟稔地让仁王怀疑这到底是不是第二次见面。

等待丸井在楼下鼓捣咖啡的时间，仁王靠在小沙发里欣赏正对面点缀着精美照片的墙——让幸村精市耗在暗房整整一个周末的结果。这些照片仁王大多能认出地点，却全然没有与之相匹配的记忆。似乎是他们认识之前的经历，每张照片都是一段他没有参与过的人生。  
和煦的午后阳光催得人昏昏欲睡，仁王窝在沙发里接连打了好几个哈欠，眼泪都催出几滴时丸井总算端着咖啡壶走了回来。  
“牛奶和糖自己加。” 说着就递了杯子过来，仁王伸手接着，凑过去闻了闻，醇厚的咖啡香气瞬间让那点睡意不战而退。  
“Bunbun305”  
“……啊？”  
“Wi-fi密码，Bunbun305，第一个B大写。” 丸井耐心地重复了一遍。  
“哦。” 仁王低头用笔记本连上wifi，打开自己之前没写完的文档继续编辑起来。  
店里氛围极好，客流量虽然不少但大多沉默着做自己的事。仁王靠着沙发姿势懒散的敲字，却总忍不住瞟两眼对面重新躺下来抱着厚杂志翻阅的咖啡店老板。

他们之间本该隔着一个幸村，于情于理他单独来找丸井这件事都算得上唐突。但丸井的邀请绝不是客套，他本能地如此认为，并随着见到面后坚定了这样的想法。  
“你会选舒芙蕾还是慕斯？”   
听到对面突然地发问，仁王慌乱将视线移回电脑屏幕上，又后知后觉那人根本没有看过来，眼睛依旧盯着杂志，仿佛只是自言自语了一句。  
事实上无限接近于自言自语，丸井在抛出这个问题后又呢喃着回答了自己，也许根本没有期待仁王能给出什么答案：  
“肯定是慕斯吧，没有人不爱慕斯……”

思绪一旦沉浸到文字里，周遭的环境和时间的存在感都弱化下来。敲完一整篇文章后，仁王抱着咖啡杯看了看屋外，天边已经挂上了殷红色的霞。视线转到对面的长沙发，丸井早在没注意的时候睡着，手上的杂志堪堪挂在腰边，隐隐有滑落的趋势。  
仁王起身越过矮桌，尽管伸手的动作已经足够迅速，还是没能及时抓住那本杂志。  
漆亮的封面和地板接触时发出清脆的声响。  
仁王皱了皱眉，弯着腰半蹲着凑到丸井身边的动作来不及调整，沙发上的人就迷瞪着眼转醒过来。  
看到仁王迅速直起身子有些尴尬的样子，丸井眨眨眼露出一个疑惑的表情。  
“你的书掉了，想捡来着。”   
“哦，” 丸井侧过头看了看地面，伸出手将书捞起来，“没事的，放在地上也行。”  
仁王转回自己坐的那边，把笔电放回包里随意搭在肩上：  
“我走了。”  
“注意安全，” 丸井保持着仰躺的姿势朝他挥挥手，“改天再来啊。”

3.  
在咖啡店里完成的文章被审稿的编辑大赞了一番，从行文结构到精准用词，夸得仁王有点找不着北。挂了编辑的电话，又拿起手边那张印着咖啡店的名片来回摩挲。那天回到家后才想起自己并没有丸井的联系方式，名片上的电话想来也不会是私人号码。

幸村大多时间都很忙，却也尽了最大努力榨干自己所剩不多的空余时间和仁王待在一起。他提过几次要仁王搬到他的房子去住，说专门布置了一间书房，仁王肯定喜欢。仁王每次都摇摇头拒绝，他还是偏爱自己那间小巧的loft——可以赤着脚抱着笔电坐在楼梯上，想什么时候睡觉就什么时候睡觉；不用抱着被子在入睡前等待某个人回来，也不会在晨光熹微时被不情愿的弄醒。  
何况幸村家那么大，还没有地暖。  
手机亮了一下，是幸村发来的短信，说周四要出差，这周末就不来陪他了。又问有没有什么想要的礼物。仁王眯着眼仰靠在椅子上，脚尖点地转了两个圈，短暂的眩晕感过后回复说想要一盒慕斯蛋糕。  
那边隔了几分钟，回复了一个好。

仁王在周五的早上又去了咖啡店。这次连包都懒得带，抱着笔电轻车熟路上了二楼。步伐迈得轻快，鞋底在木质阶梯上踏出“哒哒哒”地轻响。在楼梯拐角处顿了一秒，思考自己这莫名的雀跃从何而来，最后决定将之归咎于咖啡的醇香。  
丸井这次坐在沙发上，弯着腰在矮几上写着什么，面前摊开的还是上次那本厚杂志。仁王故意在走近他时用力踏了几步，果然丸井循着声望过来，看到他后爽朗的抬手打了声招呼，还是那副熟稔的模样。  
仁王坐在靠边的小沙发里，探过身子看了看丸井面前的纸张，问道：  
“写什么呢？”  
“甜点食谱，” 丸井直起身伸了伸懒腰，又伸手拿下架着的框架眼镜，“店里得推出点新产品，不过我还没想好。”  
这方面仁王一窍不通，只好摊了摊手表示自己爱莫能助。丸井笑笑，随意将笔扔在矮几上，又站起身：  
“我去给你煮咖啡，稍等。”

仁王看着丸井揉着肩膀往楼下走去，又收回目光盯着还在启动的笔电，正好赶上一个自动更新，大概需要十来分钟，一时间没了事情可做。  
视线逡巡到丸井抄写食谱的纸张，想着这样大方的摆放应该也不算什么商业机密，便伸手拿了过来。纸上整齐地誊写了几种甜点的做法，从配料到用量，有些文字旁还俏皮的加了小括号，显然是一些丸井自己创新的步骤。  
仁王注意到，每一个「す」都圆圆滚滚，活像一个高音谱号，这显然是个极具个人特色的书写习惯。脑海中莫名涌出些模糊的熟悉感，却在仔细回想时转瞬即逝。

“嘿，想什么呢？”  
察觉到自己正对着丸井写的字发愣并被当事人现场抓包，仁王快速眨眨眼掩饰自己的尴尬。丸井倒也没有追问，照旧递了杯子过来，嘱咐他牛奶和糖自己加。  
丸井从他手中抽回那张纸，重新拿起笔对着厚杂志研究。戴上眼镜后，原本看着就巴掌大的脸更显得幼齿，差不多换身校服就能重回高中课堂。  
更新的进度加载到50%，仁王抱着咖啡杯抿了一口，索性将笔电放到一边，伸手捞过丸井一直在研究的那本杂志。  
“诶——” 丸井正抄到一半，握着笔的手来不及反应，视线跟着被拽走的杂志一路追到仁王的脸上，“想看书的话我给你拿点别的。”  
“随便翻翻，马上还你。” 仁王头也不抬的回答。  
丸井盯着他看了几秒，最后妥协般地点点头：  
“还真是任性。”  
“我吗？” 仁王边翻着那本杂志，边挑挑眉，“幸村也这么说。”  
丸井放下笔，整理了一下四散的纸张，又拿过自己的杯子闭着眼尝了一口，随后往里面丢了一块棕糖。  
“仁王觉得幸村君是个怎样的人？”

仁王从杂志里抬起头，平视着不知名的方向沉默了半晌，最后轻轻摇摇头。  
想说幸村是个很温柔、很包容的人，可又听说他在公司里其实极其强势；也想说幸村是个很随性的人，可在某些事情上面却偏执的过分；还想说幸村是个很神秘的人，但在仁王面前他又足够坦诚。  
三言两语概括不好，总得来说是个各方面都非常不错的男朋友。  
在思考这些的时候，没有注意到丸井正紧紧盯着他的面部表情。猝不及防回神对上丸井的视线，被那人眼中某些炽热的情感惊到，可那些复杂的情绪极快地隐匿于镜片下，不等仁王辨别就消失的干净。  
“他一定很喜欢你。”  
丸井这样陈述。

4.  
隔了一整周，仁王终于又见到幸村。听他说上周日出差回来后没休息几个小时又赶到公司开一大早的晨会，中午才想起拜托司机将特意带回来的慕斯蛋糕送到仁王家里。非常精致的甜点，口感软糯，同时带有黑巧克力的甜和苦。  
他凑到蛋糕边上拍了张自拍发给幸村，说很好吃。想了想，又给蛋糕单独拍了一张，发给了丸井。

他在幸村出差回来的那个周日又去了一趟咖啡店，之前走得匆忙，充电器落在了店里。丸井笑着将装好充电器的纸袋递过来，又自然地拿过仁王的手机将自己的号码输入进去：  
“都不找我要个联系方式，不然我就给你送去了，反正也不远。”  
仁王心下觉得奇怪，自己的住处离咖啡店其实并不算近，但想着丸井大概也只是客套一下，笑了笑没接话 。

丸井回复地很快，说看起来就超好吃，可惜自己不能尝尝。仁王发去一个得意的表情，说可以给你留一块，下次见面带去。  
丸井说鬼知道下次见面什么时候，你还是都吃了吧。

那块仁王特意留下来的慕斯最后进了幸村的肚子。幸村说自己连着加班一周就为了周末能早点见到仁王，他说这话的时候顺手打开了冰箱，看到那块剩下的慕斯没多想就掰了一块放嘴里。  
仁王来不及阻止，嘴唇翕动了几下，最后什么也没说，看着幸村一口一口吃掉了那块蛋糕。  
算了，总归也没有硬要带给丸井，这么想着。  
幸村在仁王的屋子里买了个酒柜，藏了不少好酒。仁王熬夜写稿时喜欢倒点出来喝，只是幸村原本的意思并没有这么体贴。可口的甜点搭配馥郁的红酒，只需要一点点蒸腾的体温就足够意乱情迷，更何况他们将近两周没见面。

一场情事下来，仁王虚脱般侧躺在床上喘气。幸村从背后将他抱进怀里，鼻尖翕动，暧昧又留恋地徘徊在仁王颈窝。他时不时轻咬一下仁王形状漂亮的肩胛骨，又忍不住去闻怀中的人散落在颈肩的柔软长发。  
“你最近身上好像很甜？”  
“是吗，” 仁王在幸村怀中转过身来，勾住他的脖子，神色慵懒地对上恋人询问的视线，“大概是衣服里的糖果。”

5.  
仁王收到丸井发来的信息，说朋友新开了家餐厅，要不要一起去看看。  
快到年末，幸村忙的脚不沾地，除了周末还能见上面之外平常连电话都打来的少。丸井约的周四，正好周三是截稿日，想着之后怎么也能放松几天，便应了下来。  
晚上熬夜赶稿时又收到丸井发来的Mail，点开一看是张自拍，画面里丸井抱着只狐狸玩偶，问像不像你。  
仁王轻轻勾了勾嘴角，回复哪里像了。  
哪里都很像，看上去精明得不得了，其实性子简单的要命。丸井一串字噼里啪啦砸过来。  
这就更没有头绪了。仁王摇摇头，将手机倒扣放到一边，接着敲起字来。  
喝水的间隙瞟到飘窗上闪着微弱火光的熏香，突然想起幸村说他身上很甜。抓过胸口的衣服放在鼻尖闻了闻，只有洗衣液的清香。  
甜的到底是谁。

按照约定，周四中午仁王先去了咖啡店，丸井正坐在一楼某个懒人沙发里等他。看到仁王的身影后，起身朝柜台后的女孩打了声招呼便走了出来。  
“带伞了吗？”  
仁王摇摇头。  
“一会儿可能下雨哦，” 丸井侧过脸看了看仁王，又说，“不过雨要是太大，就随便到哪里避一避吧。”

丸井朋友的餐厅极具日式风格，服务生穿着和服木屐小步小步挪动着，见到客人会微笑着欠欠身子。  
丸井和朋友打了声招呼，两人开心地拥抱了一下。朋友看看仁王，朝丸井使眼色，笑得意味深长：  
“新的交往对象吗？”  
“别乱说。” 丸井佯怒着推了一下朋友，又朝仁王抱歉地笑笑，说我朋友嘴上没个把门的，你别介意。  
仁王无所谓地耸耸肩。

问仁王想吃什么，说烤肉。丸井略带吃惊地看了他一眼，说看不出来你这么瘦居然喜欢吃肉。仁王也莫名其妙，说就是因为瘦才得多吃肉吧。丸井说不会啊，一般这么瘦的人都喜欢吃蔬菜水果的嘛。仁王摇摇头说我就喜欢吃肉。  
一番幼稚的对话让两个人都没忍住笑了出来。  
“你是小朋友吗？” 丸井掩着嘴问道。  
“你也强不到哪去。” 仁王头也不抬地回呛。

很轻松。跟丸井待在一起的时候，毫不费力就能进入最松弛的状态。三言两语的功夫，一个笑容或者一次眨眼就让人放下戒备和顾虑，丸井在这方面简直天赋异禀。仁王也是猛然意识到的，察觉到的时候，已经能像相识多年的好友一样互相打趣了。

对一切能进嘴的东西，丸井都颇有研究，以至放话要让仁王吃到火候完美的烤肉。他拿着烤肉夹目不转睛盯着烤盘上滋滋作响的肉片，隔一会儿给翻个面，认真的模样像是在做化学实验。  
仁王不禁笑出声来。  
“笑什么？” 丸井抬眼瞥了他一眼，又拿过筷子夹起一片肉，沾上酱料后动作自然地喂到仁王嘴边，“尝尝。”

这就有点微妙了。仁王有些犹豫，对面的人歪着头一副理所当然的样子，倒显得是自己想得太多。面前还冒着热气的肉片实在诱人，仁王咽了咽口水，凑上前用嘴接了下来。  
“好吃吗？” 丸井笑得十分开心。  
仁王嘴里包着肉点点头。  
“我果然是个天才~” 说着又给仁王盘子里盛上新的肉片，还念叨着既然喜欢吃就多吃点这种话。

新修的餐厅通风不好，油烟一直在往丸井的方向吹，他被呛得直咳嗽。仁王看他难受的厉害，脸都憋得通红，说：  
“到我这边来坐。”  
丸井捂着嘴边咳边坐了过去。  
灌了一整杯水后才缓过来，丸井笑着说一会儿要找朋友投诉，又偏过头看仁王，突然朝他脖颈处凑过去。  
直到湿热的鼻息打在颈窝处，仁王才反应过来这姿势该有多让人误会，只是还没来得及瑟缩丸井又退回了原位。仁王怔怔地望着他，那人捡起手上一片残叶，晃了晃：  
“你头发上的。”  
转瞬即逝的几秒钟而已，嗅觉后知后觉开始运作，丸井身上带着股惑人的甜味，简直像是块人形水果挞。仁王翕翕鼻子，问他是不是喷香水了。  
丸井点点头：“这么明显吗？”   
“什么香？”  
“一款女香。”  
“挺好闻。”  
丸井闻言朝仁王看过去，勾着唇角笑了笑。

6.  
回去的路上果真下起了雨。  
冬天的雨凉嗖嗖的，但也不至于到着急回家的匆忙。丸井说自己咖啡店离这也就两站路的距离，不如在路边等等，雨小点回店里煮咖啡喝。说完也不等仁王点头，拽着他的袖子往路边走去。  
两人站定在一家还没开始营业的酒吧屋檐下，缩着脖子仰头望天，呼出的白雾在空气中交织成一团。丸井不知什么时候扔了糖果在嘴里，青苹果的香气漏了几丝出来，仁王侧头观赏了一下丸井因为咀嚼变得十分明显的下颚线，莫名觉得有些口渴。  
“糖还有吗，给我一个。”  
丸井沉默几秒，说没有。  
下一个瞬间突然转身拽过仁王的衣领吻了上去。

他个子比仁王矮些，只好仰起头来亲吻对方。仁王错愕的表情似乎逗乐了丸井，眉眼弯成好看的模样，唇舌轻松便探进仁王的口腔，不等对方反应就将水果硬糖推了过去。  
整个过程不超过10秒，行云流水，仿佛早有预谋。  
仁王下意识咬了咬嘴里的糖果，又转过头望着丸井，语气干瘪地问道：  
“这算什么？”  
丸井平视前方，深吸了一口凛冬的寒气，呼出去的同时回答：  
“一个……带着祝福的恶作剧吧。”

咖啡最后还是没能喝成。仁王思绪乱成一团，丸井便也没勉强他留下。临分别的时候，丸井问道：  
“你会讨厌我吗？”  
仁王沉默着摇摇头。他想起幸村，又看看丸井，对方双眼澄澈没有一丝杂质。像是突然被什么击中，仁王低着头快步朝幸村家走去。

有些慌乱的按开密码，仁王动作急促地走进屋子。幸村当然不在家，工作日的下午，他从来都忙于各种各样的会议。还带着雨点的外衣被随意扔在沙发上，顾不上打开空调就往书房走去。  
幸村布置的书房，如他所说，的确是仁王喜欢的样子。地上铺着厚厚的羽毛毯，书柜整整齐齐贴着墙面，书桌和座椅一看就造价不菲，飘窗上除了毛毯外还装点上了不同样式的靠枕——在这样的阴雨天，这间书房显得更加舒适。  
在充满幸村气息的环境里，总算能够平静下来。  
没过多久还是觉得冷，仁王无奈走去开空调，回到书房的途中不小心碰掉了柜子里的一本书，刚要弯腰捡起来时却怔在原地。  
书里掉出了一张明信片。

有些久远的样式了，被主人细心地保存在书里。明信片上是大块的慕斯蛋糕，反面简单的写着【毕业快乐，希望幸村君能永远幸福】，按右下角的时间推算回去，的确是幸村大学毕业的时候。落款是一个大写的B。  
经常抚摸什么东西，是会留下痕迹的。仁王盘着腿坐在柔软的毛毯上，将手中这张薄薄的明信片仔细浏览了一遍。他之前其实见过这张明信片，翻幸村毕业册的时候掉落出来过，那时候只是随手又放回去了。  
看着明信片上高音谱号一般的「す」，仁王总算明白那一刻莫名的熟悉感来源于何处。

慕斯蛋糕、wi-fi密码里莫名的305、圆滚滚的「す」、其实离幸村家很近的咖啡店。所有看似无迹可寻的碎片终于拼凑成昭然若揭的证据链。

7.  
幸村下班前收到丸井的信息，说拜托他去一趟咖啡店，有东西想要交给他。  
裹挟着一身寒气走进暖烘烘的咖啡店时，马上有甜美的服务生将幸村手上的湿雨伞接走，并礼貌地说您之后离开时来找我拿就好。  
幸村笑着点点头，踏着楼梯去了二层。

丸井正摆弄一罐新的咖啡豆，看到幸村走近，笑着说来的正好，跟我一起尝尝这个。  
说实话很不错，口感丝滑，即使不加糖舌根也不会觉着苦涩。幸村端着杯子朝丸井点点头，说好喝。  
“幸村君喜欢就好~” 丸井笑着眨眨眼。

丸井给幸村的东西是两瓶香水，冷冽的青灰色盒子和温暖的绯红色盒子并排放在精致的纸袋里，被丸井有些郑重的推到眼前。  
“之前店里的事多亏了幸村君的帮忙，算是我一点心意。红色的是给幸村君的恋人的。”  
“红色？” 幸村疑惑地看了一眼丸井，“这是女香吧。”  
“是，没有弄错哦。” 丸井不知什么时候又带上了自己的框架眼镜，“我想他会喜欢的。”

临走的时候，丸井走到门口去送他。  
“谢谢，” 幸村提起手上的纸袋示意，又接过丸井递给他的雨伞，“那我走了。”  
丸井点点头：“幸村君快回去吧。”

幸村最后回望他一眼，打开雨伞走进淅淅沥沥的雨幕中。

8.  
当一个人的目光落在身上时，是会有感觉的。不用刻意确认，幸村也能肯定地找到自己身上目光的来源，倒不是因为他有多敏锐，只是那人即使被发现也从不避开视线，反而迎着幸村调皮的眨眨眼。  
丸井毫不掩饰对幸村的特殊照顾——出去聚餐从来都建议吃烤鱼、修学旅行也会记得帮幸村多带一瓶防晒、哪怕是不同专业不同时间的体测，丸井也会在自己结束的第一时间拿着毛巾赶往幸村身边。  
这种目光和行为都太过昭然，幸村甚至压根没想过别的可能性。体贴、温暖、分寸拿捏得极好，丸井会是个完美的伴侣，幸村一再这么认为。他每每纵容自己享用这种特殊且毫无心理负担，是因为他想着总有一天他们会顺理成章的在一起。

临近毕业的时候丸井叫幸村去学校外面喝过一次酒，两人都喝的挺醉，互相搀扶着靠在一起歪歪扭扭地往宿舍走。幸村不甚清醒的脑子想着，要是丸井这时候凑过来吻他那就是皆大欢喜的结局，哪怕是意味不明的表白他也能顺水推舟的答应下来。  
然而等他们终于快走到宿舍楼下时，丸井顺着靠着幸村的动作将自己埋进他怀里，带着醉意的声音虽然黏黏糊糊，但依旧清楚地传进幸村的耳朵：  
“幸村君，我就送你到这里啦。”

毕业后没多久，收到丸井寄来的祝贺明信片，幸村抚摸过那张硬纸片上的每一个字，之后将它封存进毕业相册里。  
丸井依旧是丸井，在幸村需要陪伴的时候第一时间出现在他身边，将他脆弱的一面照单全收然后用最温柔的目光送他前往下一个目的地。这是幸村最熟悉的相处模式，只是他们再也不提感情。幸村总算明白，不管是出于习惯，还是出于照顾人的天性，他和丸井就是这样，也只会是这样。

幸村打心底里喜欢仁王那点小脾气，像只难驯服的猫。他不常去酒吧，零星的几次却都碰到仁王。抱着酒杯，过长的袖口只露出修长的手指，面上一副对谁都不屑一顾的模样。  
即使是被不认识的人骚扰了也只是轻轻皱着眉，好像瞥一眼对方都觉得浪费。但总归是被闪躲的眼神暴露了一些不安，那副等着人来搭救的模样莫名让幸村想到每次习惯性等着丸井的自己。  
这次他终于扮演了一次主动的角色。  
仁王笑着说谢谢的时候，心里的满足感像碳酸饮料的气泡一样不断地冒出来。

和仁王交往的过程中，逐渐明白了分寸感的掌握是一种多么不可言说又至关重要的技能。仁王自然与众不同，两个人牵着手走在去剧院的路上时，他会突然松开幸村的手，指着街对面正做义卖活动的店说我想去那里。  
哪怕剧院的票甚至是幸村辗转托朋友才拿到的。  
从发型就能看出不羁的恋人，生性自由，百无禁忌。  
可他盘着腿抱着幸村的毕业相册坐在地上低着头翻阅时又那么乖巧。

仁王会被丸井吸引，这件事理所应当到在幸村心里几乎掀不起任何波澜。他乐忠于欣赏恋人像当时的自己一样一步步踏进丸井无意识布置好的温柔陷阱，并在终于踩到警戒线的时候，像只受惊的猫一样炸着毛回到自己的领地。  
即使是最后，丸井还是在帮他。

幸村打着雨伞回望了一眼站在咖啡店门口，正微笑着目送他的丸井，突然觉得——  
对于丸井来说，自己也好，仁王也好，没准都不过是他随手救起的流浪猫。

9.  
幸村回到家时，仁王正穿着居家服抱着书坐在飘窗上。看到他回来，便赤着脚走过来拥抱他，带着满身的温暖气息。  
“饿了吗？” 幸村偏头吻了吻仁王的额角。  
“嗯。”  
“太晚了，我们点外卖吧。你看看想吃什么，用我手机就行。”  
“幸村，” 仁王退后一步，稍微拉开了两人的距离，像是下了什么重大的决定，咬了咬唇，再看向幸村时目光笃定，“我要搬过来住。”  
“好啊。” 幸村笑着凑过去亲了亲他的嘴角，“周末我们去你家，把你的东西都搬过来。不过这两天，就委屈你和我盖一张被子了。”

夜晚快要入眠时，仁王闭着眼，听着幸村已然绵长的呼吸，又想到那张明信片。

他凭着记忆找到幸村的毕业相册，将明信片又放了回去。相册里有一张也许是偷拍的照片，那时候稍显青涩的幸村侧着头，目光落在身旁的丸井身上；而丸井，正抬着手不知道在和谁打招呼，视线延展到相片的范围之外。  
仁王轻笑着低下头，合上了相册。  
他想，幸村也好，自己也好，都不会再刻意翻开这本相册了。

10.  
春天快要过去的时候，幸村某天回到家，仁王正提着水壶对着阳台上养的那几盆绿叶植物浇水。  
幸村换上家居服，从后面将仁王搂进怀里，握着他的手跟他一块浇花。  
“丸井，你还记得他吗？”   
仁王的动作几不可察地顿了顿，头也不回的说：“记得，怎么了?”  
“店转给他发小了，脑子一热跑到法国去学做甜点，潇洒得很。”  
“是吗，” 幸村听见仁王笑了一声，“他倒是洒脱。”

幸村低头凑到仁王颈窝，用力吸了吸鼻子，果冻般的香甜简直要渗透到血管里：  
“又喷那瓶香水了？”  
“不是你之前带回来的吗，” 仁王头也没回，动作自然地接着浇水，“明明我们都很喜欢。”

隔了一会儿， 仁王转过身，目光炯炯地望着幸村：“你说，丸井，他会找个怎样的爱人？”  
幸村歪了歪头作出一副思考状，半晌后回答：  
“或许……他谁都不爱。”

玻璃柜上成对摆放的香水瓶，在灯光下反射出优雅的颜色。  
瓶中的液体所剩无几。

END.


End file.
